Children with attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD) have been successfully managed with medication and multimodal therapies. However, there remains a significant percentage of children who are either non- responders, who do not tolerate medication well, or in whom medication is contraindicated. There appears to be a gradual trend in the United States toward more acceptance of alternative treatment. The objectives of this study are to examine the effectiveness of laser acupuncture in reducing signs and symptoms of ADHD, and to determine if the laser treatment effect persists for at least three months. The long-term objective of the PI is to use the results of this study and succeeding studies to formate a simple treatment program using inexpensive and easily accessible laser pens, and using a protocol that can be taught to physicians and parents. In this study, the PI will attempt to integrate the science of acupuncture with the medical model for ADHD, albeit the theory and diagnostic terminology are very different in the two disciplines. The research will be a 12-month, prospective, double-blind study of forty 7-9 year olds with ADHD. The children will be randomly assigned to the experimental group, which will receive 20 laser treatments by the PI at school; and the control group, which will receive 20 sham laser treatments (with the laser turned off) by the PI at school. The children will be selected by DSM-IV criteria, Conners and CBCL scales; and will be followed by Conners Rating Scale filled out by both parents and teachers. This is a quick and inexpensive study due to the constraint of the B-Start Grant. if laser acupuncture is found to be effective, rupture studies will incorporate standard assessments and evaluations for ADHD, and will explore the possible mechanism of action of acupuncture in ADHD.